


Kissing Pansy Parkinson

by OwlsWithFins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lesbian Character, Pansmione - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsWithFins/pseuds/OwlsWithFins
Summary: The first time Hermione Granger found herself kissing Pansy Parkinson, she chalked it up to her own stupidity at inviting Cormac McLaggen to the Christmas Party.





	Kissing Pansy Parkinson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Here's a super short fic I wrote at 2 am a while back and completely forgot about. Hope you enjoy :)

The first time Hermione Granger found herself kissing Pansy Parkinson, she chalked it up to her own stupidity at inviting Cormac McLaggen to the Christmas Party. After all, anyone she ran into in the corridor as she escaped to the girls’ lavatory would seem downright perfect in comparison. Pansy was walking toward the party, muttering something about Malfoy, when Hermione ran into her.

“Granger,” she greeted.

“Parkinson.” Hermione moved to step around her, but Pansy moved the same way. Hermione tried again with the same results. It began to get awkward after the fourth attempt. Hermione wondered if she could wait out the rest of the party in this strange dance.

“For Salazar’s sake,” Pansy grumbled, taking hold of Hermione’s shoulders and spinning them one hundred eighty degrees.

“Right. Good thinking.” Hermione told herself to walk away now, but Pansy’s hands were still on her shoulders, and really, wasn’t this a great opportunity to waste time before heading back to meet McLaggen? “Sneaking into the party?” she asked as nonchalantly as she could manage.

“Sneaking out?” Pansy countered, finally dropping her hands.

Hermione laughed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She didn’t know what she was doing. Or saying. Had she ever had a polite conversation with a Slytherin before? Did that make her prejudiced? Or did it just make the Slytherins gits? “It isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Pansy raised a brow. “What, did your date not show?”

Hermione groaned. “I wish. It’s Cormac McLaggen, and he’s awful. I only invited him because Ron was being a prat, and I thought it would piss him off, and...I’m sorry. You don’t care about any of that.”

Pansy, however, was wearing a sly smile. “On the contrary, I didn’t know you had such Slytherin tricks in you. I’m impressed, Granger.”

That smile was making Hermione feel flushed for some reason, and she felt slightly breathless as she replied, “Well, it didn’t work out the way I wanted it to, so perhaps I need some lessons in the art of Slytherin trickery.”

Pansy tilted her head to the side, eyes glinting with mischief. “I could help with that.”

Hermione didn’t know what to make of such a comment, so she ignored it, eyes darting anywhere but toward Pansy. “Do you ever think boys just aren’t worth the hassle?” she asked, desperate to steer the conversation back to safe territory.

Pansy giggled. “I happen to pride myself on considering them to be worth no hassle at all.”

Hermione looked up in confusion only to find that Pansy had moved in closer. The shorter girl reached up to tuck Hermione’s hair behind her ear. Hermione inhaled sharply.

“And by that you mean...” Hermione started. Her sentence was interrupted, however, by the soft brush of lips. The kiss was over as quickly as it began, and Pansy was looking at her with a question in her eyes. “Oh,” Hermione said blankly. “Right.”

Pansy’s gaze was almost too intense to watch, but Hermione couldn’t look away. “Enjoy the rest of your date,” Pansy said. And with that, she spun on her heel and set off down the hallway.

 

x*x*X*x*x 

 

The second time, Hermione figured it was to spite Ron for dating Lavender. Sure, she didn’t plan on _telling_ Ron about it, but the knowledge that it would drive him crazy if he knew was satisfaction enough. At the very least, it was a plausible excuse. So when she ran into Pansy Parkinson in the hallway for the second time in as many days, she didn’t waste time on small talk. She took Pansy by the tie and crashed their lips together. Pansy made a noise of surprise, and Hermione pulled away like she’d been burned. What on earth had she been thinking? Had she gone mad?

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did that. Clearly, I misunderstood what happened yesterday, because you did not seem into that at all, and--”

Pansy once again cut off her words with her lips, and Hermione probably would have found that annoying if she wasn’t so relieved. This time it wasn’t a brief, soft kiss that made Hermione wonder if she’d dreamt the whole thing--not that she dreamt about Pansy Parkinson or anything. But if she _did_ , this kiss would have been even more dizzying than she’d imagined. Pansy’s hands wrapped around the back of Hermione’s neck, pulling her ever closer as she explored Hermione’s mouth with her tongue. Hermione’s hands came to rest on Pansy’s hips, and she reveled at the way Pansy pressed into her touch. As if she wanted her. And Hermione realized that while she could come up with a million excuses for kissing Pansy Parkinson, she couldn’t think of a single one for why Pansy would kiss her.

She couldn’t think of an excuse, but she _could_ think of a reason, and the thought of Pansy actually wanting her like that was too improbable to even consider. Perhaps Pansy was just up to Slytherin tricks--she had promised to teach Hermione, after all. What better way to teach her than to ensnare her in a trap like this? That thought broke Hermione from the haze of Pansy’s touch, and she quickly broke away.

“I have to make sure Harry and Ron have packed for the holidays,” Hermione said in a rush.

Pansy raised a brow. “That’s very...thoughtful of you.”

“Right. Um, I’ll be going now.”

Of course, this brought them to the same awkwardness that started it all. Hermione moved left, and Pansy mirrored her. Right. Left. Pause. When Pansy spun them again, Hermione couldn’t resist kissing her once more.

...which turned into Pansy pinning her up against the wall and planting kisses along her jaw. Her hands slid down Hermione’s wrists, and the delicate touch was enough to make Hermione arch up against the Slytherin. Hermione tried to capture Pansy’s lips again, but before she could, Pansy released her and said in her ear, “Don’t you have someplace to be?”

“Right.” Pansy was tugging at her ear with her teeth, making it very hard to concentrate. “Ron...Harry...packing...”

Pansy placed one last kiss on Hermione’s lips before stepping back. “I’ll let you get to it then.” Hermione sagged against the wall as soon as Pansy was out of sight. When a fourth year strolled by, she stood, brushed herself off, and started back to Gryffindor. She really should make sure Ron and Harry had packed.

 

x*x*X*x*x 

 

The third time, it was McLaggen’s fault again--this time for bludgeoning Harry in the skull. Hermione was pacing outside the Hospital Wing when Pansy found her.

“How is he?” the Slytherin asked.

Hermione was vaguely surprised that Pansy cared enough to ask, but she seemed sincere, and Hermione was at the end of her rope at the moment anyway. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “Madam Pomfrey won’t let guests in at the moment. Ron and I are taking shifts so whenever she changes her mind, at least one of us will be there for him.”

“I take it McLaggen hasn’t gained any points in your book?”

“Merlin, no. The only thing he was good for was--” Hermione cut herself off. She was going to say ‘getting us together’. But they weren’t together by any definition of the word besides physically in the same location, and Pansy probably wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment. Even so, Pansy seemed to read it in her silence. Hermione’s nerves were so frayed that when the Slytherin touched her arm, she jumped.

“Potter’s going to be alright.” Her voice was firm, certain, but her eyes were warm and soft.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Hermione asked.

Pansy’s brows rose. “Would you like me to stop?”

“No! I’m just surprised is all.”

Pansy smiled a bit, returning to the previous topic. “Potter ends up in the infirmary, what, once a week? It’s kind of his thing.”

Hermione laughed. “That makes it sound like he does it on purpose.”

“Admit it. He fancies Pomfrey, and he’s injuring himself so she’ll take care of him.”

Hermione looked at her in bewilderment. “That’s the daftest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Pansy raised a brow. “But can you prove I’m wrong?”

Hermione frowned. “Proving you wrong would simply be impractical. Where would we be if we had to disprove everything anyone said? It makes far more sense to only accept what has been proven correct.”

Pansy moved in closer, brushing the place between Hermione’s brows with her thumb. “You get this cute little furrow here when you’re thinking something through--or when you’re worried.” Hermione held her breath as Pansy’s hand slipped down to rest on the side of her chin. “I imagine right now it’s a combination both.”

Hermione lifted her hand to cover Pansy’s. “Since when are you an expert?”

Pansy took the opportunity to lace their fingers together and press her lips to Hermione’s. “Since I became completely incapable of taking my eyes off of you,” she murmured against her mouth.

Hermione’s heart fluttered. “And when was that?” she asked quietly.

“Hard to say, really. Might’ve been the Yule Ball when you wore that stunning dress and did your hair up.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “That long?”

“If you kiss me again,” Pansy continued, “I might even admit it was before that.”

Hermione did kiss her again, but she pulled away only a second later. “You’re only saying this to take my mind off of Harry.”

“Is it working?”

Hermione didn’t know how anyone could think at all with Pansy this close, which apparently she said aloud because Pansy laughed, and the sound resonated through Hermione’s ribcage.

“Hermione Granger, unable to think. I never thought I’d see the day. And I didn’t even have to cast a spell.”

The door behind them flew open to reveal Madam Pomfrey, and the girls leaped apart. “Miss Granger, you can come see him now.”

Hermione looked around for Pansy to ask if she wanted to visit as well, but she was nowhere to be seen. Which was good, Hermione told herself. Why would Pansy want to visit Harry? Still, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment as she followed Madam Pomfrey into the Hospital Wing.

 

x*x*X*x*x 

 

The fourth time...well, Hermione didn’t really have a good excuse for this one.

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this,” Pansy mumbled into her mouth.

Hermione’s hands tangled in Pansy’s hair, pulling her in closer. “You’re right. This is getting ridiculous.”

“Someone could see us.”

“Wouldn’t want that.”

“Mmhm, I should...get going.”

“Right. Just as soon as--”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

x*x*X*x*x 

 

The fifth time was probably the most troubling since it started out with such good intentions. Hermione set off to confront Pansy to tell her they needed to put this behind them. After all of their chance meetings in the hallways, it was ironic that it took so long to find her when she actually went looking. Hermione was starting to lose her nerve and her patience when she spotted Pansy at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

“Pansy,” Hermione started before she could change her mind, “what are we doing exactly?”

Pansy turned to face her, a shadow crossing her face--as if she’d known this was coming but had been hoping it wouldn’t. She covered it up with a look of innocence. “I don’t know what _you’re_ doing, but I’m taking in the view.”

“No, that’s not--I’m talking about the kissing. And the talking. And the clandestine rendezvous into the corridors.”

Pansy sighed. “I don’t know, Granger. It just keeps happening.”

“Well, it can’t keep happening!” Hermione exclaimed. “It doesn’t make sense! You’re a Slytherin, and I’m a Gryffindor. We’re supposed to be rivals. Not to mention the fact that we’re supposed to kiss boys!”

Pansy snorted. “It’s always so many rules with you.”

“It used to be.” Hermione started pacing, tugging at her hair. “Except for some reason when I’m around you, they all seem to melt away. Which is ridiculous, because if anything, I need to be more cognizant of the rules when you’re here since I can’t seem to keep my hands to myself.”

Pansy threw her own hands in the air. “It’s not my fault we’re so bloody perfect together!”

Hermione stopped pacing, looking stunned as Pansy said the word she herself had been so hesitant to say only days earlier. “Together?”

Pansy looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but she recovered quickly. “Well, we’ve hardly been snogging each other from across the castle, have we?”

Hermione’s eyes were flicking back and forth quickly like she was trying to work something out. “Together,” she repeated.

“Granger--”

“I can work with that.”

Pansy stared at her. “What?”

Hermione was smiling now. “Yes. I think that’s a scenario I could be happy with.”

Pansy’s face was a mix of confusion and shock and possibly fear, but when Hermione kissed her, she relaxed into the Gryffindor’s touch.

 

After that, Hermione sort of lost count.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr at owlswithfins.tumblr.com for more HP femslash, and leave your thoughts below <3


End file.
